Danimina Spiels
by Cuz I'm Nice Like That
Summary: Just some scenes of Danimina. Probably not in order though. Rating for language *Name change: Old name; Danimina Prego Shorts*  NOW MORE THAN PREGO
1. Rocky Road

"MARC!" She paced as he scurried through door way.

"Yes Willie?"

"Who went into my fridge?...Betty? I bet she likes her Rocky Road too!"

She threw herself onto her couch as her eyes teared up.

"Willie it's okay I can run to the store for you. I even bet Daniel has some stored away for emergencies like this."

She wipes her eyes and sits up quickly. He takes a seat across from her and sees the urgency in her eyes.

"It's not that I just forgot how miserable I get when I'm pregnant...Everything hurts...HELL my nails hurt. Not to mention the intense craving and the fact that .. I'm ..." She gets up and closes the door. "A size...5!" 


	2. Gyro

"Hey Willie I brought you your lunch." Marc rolls the cart in and scurries towards the door.

"MARC! What the hell. Is this a joke?" She picks up the salad and water bottle. " Am I being Punk'd because if I am, it's not very funny, and Ashton Kutcher might just lose a finger!"

"Daniel said to bring this instead of a gyro he said that it was better for you." Marc wheezed into his inhaler.

"This isn't lunch this is a snack!"

"Sorry Willie." He hurried out the door as she scowled at the light unwanted lunch.

* * *

He sits in his office typing away silently. He stares at the letter from the editor in complete writer. The sound of heels clicking against the tile floor takes him out of his trance and looks up to find Wilhelmina standing before him. She quickly takes a seat across the desk from him. He stares at her silently.

"Something on your mind?"

"It's nothing," she answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Well...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY GYRO!"

"Well it's not good for you and-"

"And eating what you sent is, is well I might as well of eaten my finger."

She rises from the swivel chair, pulls at the hem of her dress and storms off. She walked out the door and looked at Daniel, making sure he saw her take a ginormous bite of the Gyro Marc just went and brought for her.

He chuckles "Willie."


	3. Strong

She leans back in her chair and finds herself gently caressing her stomach looking out the window gazing upon the city surrounding her. She lets out a light gasp as a pain sears through her head. She stumbles to get up in an attempt to lay down on the chaise but the pain numbs her legs. She leans on the desk with pain etched over her face. Daniel walks in oblivious to the situation.

"Well the market reports came in this morning and-" He pauses swiftly moving to catch Wilhelmina from falling right before her legs gave out. As he eases her onto the lounge chair she's hit with a contraction and a piercing pain through her forehead causing her to grip Daniel's wrist tightly."Willie?"

"I'm fine." She slurred as Daniel pulled her right arm around his neck and his left arm under her knees, picking her up from the chair. Too weak to argue she relents and lays her head against his chest as he carries her out of the Mode offices.

"What happened." Marc question scurrying behind a fast swift moving Daniel.

"Cancel all her meetings I'm taking her home."

"But she needs to meet with-."

"I said CANCEL all her meetings." The sudden stern voice had Marc taken had never seen that side of him, he had to admit it was kinda hot. Marc followed them downstairs and outside and just watched as Daniel eased Willie, HIS Willie into a town car and sped away.

* * *

That morning Wilhelmina awoke with the bitterness of the headache practically gone. And the faint aroma of French Vanilla Sugar. She wrapped her robe loosely around her waist and drug her feet to the kitchen. There Daniel had breakfast on the stove and candles burning.

"You scared me yesterday." He whispers as his arm snakes around her waist.

"I barely remember what happened...did I at least finish the layout?" She turns to stare at him.

"No-" Her hands met her hips as she blew a sharp breath and the headache began to creep back."But Marc did and the issue has shipped, the offices are closed due the holiday and we can waste the day away."

"Great." She huffs, her words dripping with sarcasm.


	4. Willie Nillie

She flips through the mock up book. "This is horrible." With the last word tipping off her tongue a sharp pain hits her side and she gasps dropping all the pages.

"Wilhelmina. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She straightens herself up. "Just hungry..I just...over...exaggerated." With that a sharper pain courses through her abdomen which weakens her knees causing her to collapse with Daniel catching her.

"Willie? Wilhelmina?" He gently shakes her as her head slowly falls back. "Marc Be-Betty Call 911!"

He cradles her in his arms as he whispers "Willie..."

* * *

As Daniel paced up and down the halls of Mt. Sinai he just thought about how much he loves her...

"Daniel I called Claire and she picked William up from the playgroup and she's gonna keep him for the night or as long as you need."

"Thanks Marc." He sighed as he slumped down into the uncomfortable cotton chair. Slipping his hand into his pocket he finds a folded paper Reading "Love you today ;)" His hands find his face wiping away a stray tear.

"Mr. Meade?"

Sniffling he answers "Yes."

"Your wife has Onset Pre - Eclampsia..which is a disorder that occurs only during pregnancy and the postpartum period and affects both the mother and the unborn baby. Affecting at least 5-8% of all pregnancies, it is a rapidly progressive condition characterized by high blood pressure and the presence of protein in the urine. Swelling, sudden collapse, headaches and changes in vision are important symptoms; however, some women with rapidly advancing disease report few symptoms. Typically, Pre - Eclampsia occurs after 20 weeks gestation, though it can occur earlier."

"Not to be rude but I'm don't really care about those other women I just wanna know is my wife going to be okay."

The doctor smiles softly. "She's going to be fine, with less stress some medication and a few days rest she should be just fine."

"Thank God." He sighs

"But.. She will probably deliver early because her case seems to be coming on more strong then would have liked. But not to worry she's in good hands."

Daniel smiled and sighed heavily into the palm of his hands and he went into her room only to find her sleeping soundly so he just kissed her cheeks and crept to the corner and just watched...

"Daniel I'm fine I just need to get my rest for my big return."

He propped a pillow behind her back. "Well we have all missed you it's been 6 days and the magazine is definitely suffering because of it."

She froze. "Your letting Mode fall through the cracks?" She screeched

"No no no Never that it just is lacking that Wilhelmina flare to it that...Willie Nillie."

"Don't say that." She chuckles as she pulls him down on the bed.


	5. Delivery

Marc walks across the hall to Wilhelmina's office only to find her breathing heavily on the lounge chair. She lays back and takes deep breaths with pain etched over her face.

"Willie?" He asked

"Shhhhh." She continues breathing."Get Daniel."

"He just went to a meeting."

"I said get Danie!" She growls

Marc runs across the halls crashing into Gio's sandwich cart in the process. He runs into Claire's office were he sees Conner, Claire, Hartley and Daniel.

"Marc this is a priv-."

"Willie needs you now."

Daniel Sprints across the halls only to find Wilhelmina packing her bag and throwing on a jacket.

"Wilhelmina were are you going."

"I'm meeting my doctor at Mt. Sinai."

"Why?"

"Well I don't know Daniel, but I truly don't think contractions are suppose to come at 23 weeks." She grabs her side and winces in pain."

"Well I'll come with you."

* * *

The doctor walked up to Daniel with a stern look on his face but smiled as he got closer. "She had to deliver through Cesarean - Section but the steroids seemed to have helped the baby's lungs develop, but she's still not strong enough. Her survival rate is steadily climbing but she'll need to stay for the next 2 weeks for observational purposes. Your wife began hemorrhaging and lost a lot of blood and she needed a transfusion so they both will have to stabilize before you can see them. His hand grazed Daniel's shoulder just to comfort him, yet knowing that it would not be enough.

Claire arrived at the hospital an hour later. Daniel was staring through a glass wall looking at the frail body in the incubator. She pulls him into tight hug as he sobs into her Chanel Fall 2009. The tiny baby squirmed with her eyes looking like she weighed less then a pound. A nurse gently tapped his arm.

"You can see your wife now."

She could see him walk in and she pulled the oxygen mask and she smiled weakly.

"Ha-."

He placed hid finger softly on her lips and looked into her weary eyes. She was so pale..

"Don't speak."

His lips grazed her lips and he smiled.

"I love you." She still had that sly smirk.

"I forgot that Don't isn't exactly in your vocabulary."

She chuckled as Dr. Walker strolled in the door.

"Good news, your blood pressure has begun to steadily return to normal and the baby is healthy and gorgeous." He smilea as Wilhelmina weakly smiles back.


	6. Lamaze

They pulled up to the Center and Wilhelmina huffed in irritation." I don't want to be here."

"Willie, please just this once. You might like it."

"I hate Lamaze. Skinny bitches telling me how to breathe! I know how to breathe."

"Their just trying to help."

"Well when they try and help me you can help them get my foot out their ass."

* * *

"Breath Mommies." The Lamaze instructor scouted the room and stopped at Wilhelmina. "Breath Mommy. He-he-he-he-he-he-."

"Daniel" She whispered warningly.

Daniel stifled his laughter and Wilhelmina stared at the woman coldly.

"C'mon mommy, you can do it. He-he-he-he hoooo he-he-he-" Wilhelmina cringed when the woman invaded her personal space.

"It's called a Tic-Tac." Wilhelmina rolls her eyes and Daniel busts out laughing but stops when he looks at the now insulted instructor."What? Did I hurt your feelings? Well you wouldn't be hurt if you weren't singeing my eyebrows with the personal Sahara Desert you have in your mouth."

"Could you get us some water please?" Daniel asks trying not to laugh and she nods her head but doesn't leave until _accidentally_ kicking Wilhelmina in her back.

Wilhelmina growls and turns around to get up but is stopped when Daniel grabs her arm. "Let it go." He says softly.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." She stands up and exits the room.

20 minutes later she still hasn't returned and Daniel begins to feel worried. He looks up when he hears someone yell "Somebody get security."

He runs out to the hallway to see Wilhelmina holding the instructor under water in a fish tank by the neck.

"Breath now, bitch." Wilhelmina let out a menacing cackle as she lifted up the woman's head. The woman gasped for air and Wilhelmina stuck her head under the water laughing heartily.

"No Air, No Airrrrr, How am I suppose to breath with no Airrr-"

"Wilhelmina!." Daniel screamed

She released the woman and put her hand's up like a thief caught red-handed.

Security came in and the woman screamed."That crazy lady just tried to kill me!"

She pointed at Wilhelmina and Wilhelmina shrugged. "I don't know what she's talking about, and neither ...does anyone ..else." She eyed the other women who gulped and stepped back not willing to say anything.

Security retreated and Wilhelmina sighed. "Oh well, class over!" Wilhelmina signaled for Daniel to get their stuff. On the way out Wilhelmina eyed the woman closely and scoffed. "Telling me how to breathe, Bitch please!"


	7. Baby Shower

_To Dragon77 _

"Hey mommy." Daniel called out from across the room, his shoulder leaning against the door frame as he watched Wilhelmina wander around the kitchen. "Even from here...You are really big." He ducked immediately, even chuckling as a large apple came hurling at him. "Sorry." he laughed, approaching her from behind, laying an array of kisses along her neck. "Are you ready for your baby shower?"

"Hell. No." She answered, Daniel still attached to her as she waddled towards the fridge. "I swear if your mother tries to make me play a game I will strangle her with the umbilical cord."

"At least try to enjoy it...Willie, you know she's been trying.."

"Yeah...trying to kill me."

"Willie...be nice."

"It's hard...I'm tired...Hell yes I'm cranky and damn uncomfortable so if you walk into the room tomorrow and you see a bunch of old ladies trying to pull me off of her, you'll know why."

"Okay...Alright..what can I do to help make this better for you."

She looked in the fridge, the jam-packed fridge with no spaces left and full of delicacies. "Food."

"Food?...Are you blind? Do you not see ALL of those items marked _Don't Touch Wilhelmina's_."

"Yes."

"Willie you put a zapper on the ice cream."

"You don't like chocolate...Please..."

"Okay...what do you possibly want on the face of this Earth that is not in that refrigerator?"

"Pickles."

"Pickles?" Daniel sighed, shaking his head as he pointed to the third row of food, all pickles. "Hello..."

"Those are hot pickles..."

"And..."

"I don't want hot pickles...I want sweet pickles."

"What's the difference?"

"One makes me want to hurt you and the other doesn't."

"Fine...Just do me one favor."

"What?"

"Go get dressed...my mother will be here in an hour...half of the guests are Meade friends and half are Slater friends...No strangling..No kicking...No fighting...Nothing."

Wilhelmina grinned deviously, turning her back. "Like I would ever do that..._in public_."

_**NWJ**_

"Now it's game time!" Daniel's aunt announced, running around the couch to where Wilhelmina sat.

Daniel smirked watching as Wilhelmina's eyes darted from the knife for the cake to Claire. To be on the safe side, he pranced over, leaning into her ear. "It'll be over in an hour."

"I. Need. A Drink." She stated, snarling through clenched teeth.

Daniel laughed, patting her shoulder. "I'll be back in a minute..I'm just going to run to the store really quick."

Wilhelmina's eyes widened, her hands clinging on to his arm for dear life. _"Please.._Don't. Leave. Me."

Daniel kissed her quickly and fought off her hold, pulling away. "I'll be right back."

"How big is mommy's belly?" His aunt questioned. "You each take one roll of string and cut what you think will fit perfectly around the mommy's stomach...Who's first?"

Wilhelmina groaned, sinking back into the couch. "Oh dear God."

"ME!" Marc announced, snatching the roll of string and cutting one precisely. He sighed, turning to Daniel's robust aunt, tying it around her wide waist, only to see that it fit perfectly. "Ha I win game over." He announced, grabbing Wilhelmina's elbow and leading her away from the crowd.

"Thank you." She sighed in relief, leaving behind a few confused guests as Marc dragged her into the kitchen. Wilhelmina eased onto the island stool, her head in her hands as Marc moved swiftly, pushing a full margarita glass in front of her.

"Non-alcoholic..." Wilhelmina looked at him awkwardly, not even knowing how to respond. Marc shrugged, waiving his hand for her to hurry up. "Take what you can."

Wilhelmina took the drink into her hands, downing half of it with a frown. "It's not the same!" She pouted, tears coming to her eyes as Marc witnessed Kick-Your-Ass Wilhelmina transform into I-Like Sunflowers Wilhelmina.

"Okay...okay..just calm down." Marc tried to console her, bombarding the kitchen drawers for a snack.

"What the hell is going on in here, you have guests in-" Claire started, walking into the kitchen to see Wilhelmina sniffling and Marc freaking. "What's wrong with her?"

Marc turned to look at them both, his hands still moving feverishly within each drawer. "She's..having...a..hormotional...moment right now and...I can't find her snacks, where the hell are her snacks?"

"Hormotional?"

"Hormonal and Emotional... 2 types of Wilhelmina that I can't handle...The other one is Lesbian Willie."

"Well what are you looking for?"

"Sunflower seeds."

"I don't want sunflower seeds." Wilhelmina mumbled like a little girl, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean you don't want sunflower seeds...You always want sunflower seeds in a crisis."

"Don't yell..at me." The tears came again as she lost control of her feelings.

Claire looked at her like a foreign object, no longer the person that she had come to detest. She took hold of Willie's shoulders and turned her in her direction. "Pull..Yourself...Together...Your are very large...You are very strong..You are very emotional...And You Are Very Very Very Bitchy.."

"How is this suppose to make me feel better?" Wilhelmina asked innocently.

"It's not, this is for me..The next part is for you." Claire assured. "You have about 40 old ladies in your living room who you don't care for and honestly wish dead...You are also pregnant and arguably one of the most meanest people alive...What are you going to do?"

"Eat some sweet pickles?"

"NO! Kick those ladies out on their flat asses and tell them that you don't ever want to hear from them again...And neither does your mother in law because they are starting to bug me too."

"Now?"

"Now." Claire answered, nudging Wilhelmina in the direction of the ladies. Claire looked to Marc who stared at her in confusion.

"What was that?"

"A very twisted Mother and Daughter in law relationship."

"Do you think it'll work."

"May-"She stopped as she heard the door swing open and the clattering of several low heel pumps and shifting one piece suits. Wilhelmina came back all smiles, taking her place back at the island.

"Soooo." Claire pumped.

"They're gone..Ran like bats out of hell when I told them that I saw the Death Angel."

"Really? That easy?" Marc asked, sliding a jar of sweet pickles in front of Wilhelmina, hoping to put off another one of her episodes.

Wilhelmina nodded, grabbing the martini glass and throwing in Claire's face in glee. She set the glass back down as Claire sputtered through her now soaked bang and face. "And that was for the bitchy comment."

Claire chuckled, wiping her eyes as the front door opened. "_Touche_."

"Soooo." Daniel bellowed from the front door as he made his way to the kitchen. "Where is everyone..Where did they go?" Wilhelmina turned around to see Daniel jogging towards her, his feet gliding on the marble as he met her extended hand.

"Hell." Wilhelmina mumbled under her breath as Claire dabbed her face with an oven mitt.

"Wilhelmina were you crying?" Daniel questioned, examining her red eyes. He looked to his mother. "And why are you wet?" His eyes then flew to the martini glass on the counter. "And the martini glass?...Or the medical alert bracelets on the floor in the living room?"

Wilhelmina smiled, kissing his cheek as his face became disgruntled with confusion and unanswered questions. "What really goes on at a Baby Shower...Men shall never know."

"But what about Marc?" He questioned, pointing to the assistant in the corner.

Wilhelmina scoffed, rolling her eyes as if to exclude the comment. "Like I said _Men _shall never know."

_**-NWJ**_


	8. Random

_HEYYYYYY Guys! Today is October 20th, 2011, a year since I posted my first fic and in honor of such, the next three days will be full of updates on ALLLLLLL of my stories and a couple of one shots. Enjoy! =D_

**-NWJ**

_**Caramel Ice Cream**_

Wilhelmina watched in disgust as the drippy liquid ran down the sides of his mouth and he slobbered to get it off his hands. Like a small child, he was grinning from ear to ear when she finally gave him the go ahead to get some ice cream and now she regretted it more than ever. His hands stuck to the cone, his tongue sweeping at the edges as he approached her and she threw a napkin in his direction.

Rolling her eyes, she walked away as to not be seen with him. "I am never taking you to the carnival EVER again."

_**Skype**_

Daniel pressed down on the Power button of his computer, anticipation filling him as he awaited his password to go through and the program to begin. He sat back at the hotel desk in his room and pressed Video Call, smiling when it rang for a bit and he knew she was just going to let him wait for a little while. After what seemed like an eternity, a nasal voice came through and he smiled, feeling bad that he left her there.

"I wish I could have taken you with me..."

She coughed into her forearm, darting eyes at him. "It's not your fault...you didn't try to kill me...Your mother did."

"For the last time...She did not put anything in your soup to make you sick!"

"Yeah right, and Marc is straight, Betty lost weight and Hot flash actually sells..."

"Try to get better okay?"

"Yeah, yeah...Marc's been drugging me with everything in the medicine cabinet."

"Are you drugged up enough to-"

"I am not having Skype cam sex with you so just forget it."

_**Nails**_

Daniel sighed, staring aimlessly as the fumes began to enter his nostrils, nearly knocking him out. He looked over at Wilhelmina who was texting, not even bothered by the smells. His gaze shifted to pedicurist, analyzing the spiky hair that sat on his head. Once again, he shifted and set his head up to look at the ceiling.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall..."

"Daniel I swear to God, if you start singing that song again."

"I'm bored, what am I supposed to do?"

"I told you to let Ramón take care of you…"

Daniel leaned towards her looking around as if he were shy. "Willie...I don't like other guys rubbing on me."

"Daniel, for the last time...He is not a masseuse, he was just going to do your hair."

"How do I know that he wouldn't try anything?" Daniel questioned, his eyes darting at the Fabia looking man in the corner.

"Daniel...this is a cosmetic salon...no one is going to rape you."

Daniel looked around at the men working to do hair, nails and massages, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "You don't know that."

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes and looked down at her toes, wiggling them in perfection as they shined with a black polish. "You know what...Next time you might think twice before telling me we don't spend enough time together."

"I meant going out, not me watching you get your foot done...This is like a male prison."

"Then don't drop the soap."

_**Bathtub Tales**_

Wilhelmina's eyes lowered, a heaviness setting in as the moon can to full sight and night began to settle. Lying there, her head pressed against the damp feeling of his chest as his fingers intertwined with hers, soap being the only thing between them. The bubbles rose to shield their bodies yet there was no holds bar on what went on beneath them. As she lay in her bathtub, utterly in another world, she couldn't help but be succumbed with regret over the years spent, fighting when they could have been loving. Years spent arguing when he could have been caressing her face, and she, his. But then again, the only thing better then love fueled by passion was one fueled by denial.

Their hands rested on the edge of the tub, intertwined and still before he began to speak, lifting his self from the moment and into reality. "I don't know if I can do this anymore..." He felt her stiffen against him and used his spare hand to caress her hair, covering it in soapy bubbles. "It's not what you think..." His grip on her hand tightened and his eyes focused in on her ring finger and imagined the ring that he kept in his lockbox on her finger and his last name being on her nameplate. "I don't want to hide this anymore...It takes all of my strength not to shout from the rooftops how much I love you..."

"What are you saying..."

"I'm saying...that we're going to announce our relationship tomorrow..."

"Why?"

"Because...When I marry you, I want everyone to know why I'm the luckiest man in the world."

She turned her head around, a look of shock on her face. "Marry me?"

He smiled, only seeing their future in her eyes. "Well, will you?

_**Dashing**_

Wilhelmina watched as Daniel stood cockily in front of the audience, his grin as big as a two-by-four. Oh, how they fought over who would host the Black & White Ball that year, not even considering the option of working together. Wilhelmina yelled that she was better liked and Daniel responded that it was not like but it was fear. After growing tired of his pouty mouth and puppy eyes, she let him win with a roll of the eyes and stab of her heel into his foot. And now he stood on the stage and she could practically see his ego creeping out behind him. How she hated his little manly facade and egotistical ways...but one thing she couldn't deny was how dashing _her man _looked in his tux.

_**Groceries**_

"Can I have this?"

"No."

"This?"

"No!"

"What abou-"

"Geeze, Daniel your worse then DJ." She took the Pringles from his grasp and threw them in the nearest freezer box."

"They're not supposed to go there." Daniel spoke, his mouth noticeably full and speech muffled as he followed behind Willie and the cart.

"I should have let Marc do this." She rolled her eyes as they went down the snack aisle and Daniel continued to grab like a madman. She turned around, looking at his full mouth. "And what are you eating?"

Bewildered, he looked down at the grapes and held them close as if he didn't know. "I was testing them..."

"Daniel, you ate the whole damn bag!"

"I'm going to pay for them!"

"Oh my God, you're such a little kid."

"Little kids can't pay for 10 dollar grapes." He huffed, closing the bag and throwing them in the cart. "Who eats ten dollar grapes?"

"Apparently you do because..." She lifted the bag to reveal a barren twig. "There are none left." He kissed her cheek and she couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not paying for those."

"Fine, I'll go put them in the freezer with the Pringles."

_**ILY**_

Long grueling hours as the head of Meade is what he lived for, and...other things too. Looking at his phone, Daniel groaned over his pile of notes upon seeing that it was 2am. He exited out of his clock application to see his screensaver of him and Willie, her smile so genuine and rare. So he decided to call her, leaning back at his desk in anticipation of hearing her voice.

"Hey Wils."

"Hey..." He heard her groggily reply.

"Just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

"Awww...How sweet...Call me at 2am again and I'll stuff the bottom half of your body in a meat grinder!"

He chuckled as she hung up abruptly, knowing that that was her version of I love you in the wee hours of the morning. Long grueling hours as the head of Meade is what he lived for, and...other things too.


	9. Nico Part 1

_HEYYYYYY Guys! Today is October 20th, 2011, a year since I posted my first fic and in honor of such, the next three days will be full of updates on ALLLLLLL of my stories and a couple of one shots. Enjoy! =D_

**-NWJ**

_As requested by __**Williedearest **_

Wilhelmina reigned down the Tunnel, her presence striking an imbalance in the hopes of all who saw her, thought of her or merely heard her name. Her talents had put others to shame, being able to pin-point any flaw and rip it apart and force you to start anew. She could dash your dreams with a 3 word text message, 5 letter email and 10 second conversation. No one messed with Wilhelmina Slater, and that's the way she liked it. Once she had garnered all the respect that she wanted, she was free to have a personal life, in which she did. She was married and expecting...Everything was perfect...For a moment.

"Wilhelmina you have 3 messages." Amanda flagged her down, walking behind her as Wilhelmina entered her office. "Marc Jacobs wants to have lunch with you and Daniel...Anna Wintour wants to discuss the Mode Charity Softball game and If Daniel will be pitching since you can't and last but not least...A family member called wanting to speak with you."

"A Family member?" Wilhelmina questioned before taking her throne at her desk.

Amanda nodded. "A _close _family member."

"Care to tell me who this _close _family member is?" Wilhelmina asked, trying to be patient with the girl. Something she had to work on ever since she promoted Marc and she didn't feel like dealing with an intern.

Amanda shook her head and Wilhelmina rolled her eyes, picking up the phone and putting the receiver to her ear. "Patch me through."

Amanda pushed a few buttons on the phone and watched as Wilhelmina's eyes nearly bugged out, surprise over taking her. Slowly she backed out of the room, not wanting to take any residual heat for what was about to go down

**OOO**

Daniel pranced in Wilhelmina's office, holding an envelope. "Guess who scored us a 2 seats in the Balcony for Into the Wild on...Broadway!..." He sung, walking in her office. "Willie?" He called out softly, his excitement dying down when a light sniffling hit his ears. Her back was turned to him in her chair as she peered over the city, watching the enchanting lives of the busy New Yorkers. Daniel took a seat on her desk, staring out into the city with her. "It's nice out there isn't it?" He tried to be subtle, turning his attention back to her in an attempt to get her to talk to him.

"I just realized how I would look down at the people in the streets and...call them the little people...based on what they have...When all along...They had more than me." She responded monotonously, her hand pressed beneath her chin as she spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nico has no place to go...The Senator sent her here and I...I don't want to see her." She shook her head, taking a Kleenex to her eyes, as to not mess up her makeup. "I judged those people for not having what I have...For not acting like I act...and yet I have hate in my heart...and that just takes everything away."

"Who do you hate?"

"Myself...For letting her be like me...I hate myself for treating her the way that I did and having her turn out to be so damn evil...It's my fault...Her life is ruined...And it's all my fault."

"How did you rui-"

"I told her that I didn't want to see her again!...I ran her into the arms of that...man...He took her for everything she had...And now she is on her way here and...I don't want to see her..."

"Why?"

"Because I'm hurt, Daniel!" She exclaimed, turning to him. "I know you probably don't understand this considering the exceptional relationship that you and your mother share but not everything is guns and roses...She hates me! And for a while...I hated her too...But now I just hate myself for feeling this way." She snatched up her portfolio and stormed out of her office and to the elevator, leaving Daniel behind.

He took a deep breath, now being used to her tantrums but not of this caliber. You could actually see the hurt in her eyes, the light nature that the usual sea blue took. And Daniel didn't understand... He truly didn't despite his efforts to try. The two things they hadn't talked about in their pasts were DJ...and Nico. For obvious reasons of it being...Just too painful.

**OOO**

Daniel entered the apartment stiffly, his motivation being depleted after Wilhelmina left and the team had to wrap up the final issue by themselves. She had never done something like that, leaving in the middle of the day without any heads up and it really sent them for a loop. She_ was probably sleeping. _He thought to himself, walking the long hallway to her bedroom. He walked in to find it empty with abandon, the bed looking untouched, as did the closet. "_Wilhelmina." _He called out loudly, not getting a response. He dialed her cell and it rang un-mercily until her monotonous voicemail began to play. He called Marc and even he was oblivious to her whereabouts. He called her driver and not a person knew where she was. _Where the hell was Wilhelmina Slater?_

**OOO**

"I can't tell you what to do." Victoria shook her head, still grasping at her daughter's hands. "I wish I could...but I can't...As a mother...You have to figure it out...Lord knows, when you were 20 years old, you gave me hell and there was no one to tell me how to handle you."

"I can handle her...It's just...I wish I didn't feel the way I do about her...I want to see her as my daughter but all that comes out is that kid that's _so damn evil._"

"You sound just like your father...His favorite term for you was heartless heathen…" She chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well I hated The Senator...And he hated me..." Sensing the draw back in her mother's state, she tightened her grasp, lifting a brow. "Don't bother denying it...It might still be true."

"Who told you that?" A deep voice spoke as he descended the stairs, entering the women's space in the large dining room.

He kissed her cheek and she patted his as their faces meshed. "Hi Daddy."

"Hmmmm You must really be in trouble...It's about 11 o'clock and I am yet to descend into the devil as you often describe me."

"You see." Wilhelmina whispered in her mother's direction.

"Now what are you doing here? I thought I told you that Nico was leaving Washington at 9."

"9am tomorrow."

"No...9pm...Now."

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath, sighing heavily into her hand.

"Isn't that pasty little thing at your apartment...He can handle Nico."

"His name is Daniel and he can barely handle me." She stated before heaving herself from the seemingly antiquate dining set.

Her mother stood along with her. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get home...My phone is dead and Daniel has no idea where I am..."

"Its 11pm, Wanda you're not going anywhere."

"Dad..."

"Especially in your condition..."

"Dad..."

"Can you even fit behind the wheel?"

"DAD!" She turned to him, exasperated. "I'm going..."

"It's a 2 hour drive..."

"I am well aware of the time it takes."

"Well one thing you aren't aware of is the fact that if you go now then I'm driving you."

"Dad...I am perfectly capable of-"

"I'll be in your car waiting." He picked up her car keys from the table and grabbed his coat from the rack on his way out, along with his Fedora.

Wilhelmina looked to her mother, rolling her eyes as she adjusted her own coat. "Remind me why you chose to marry him again..."

"Goodbye dear," She hugged her shortly. "Take care of yourself...and my grandchildren..."

Her eyes traveled to that of her 8 month bump in which she quickly enclosed within her coat. "Bye…"

"Tell that Meade boy I said hello."

"His name is Daniel!"

**OOO**

_She could take care of herself, right? RIGHT? _He was nearly going out of his mind with waiting. It was now 1am and his expressions wore like an addicted narcotics felon, looking out of windows and making phone calls. Finally the doorbell rang and he nearly ran in his suit, still dressed.

"Can I help you?"

"I guess that answers the reconciliation question of _did she keep any pictures of me?"_

Daniel lifted a brow, smiling weakly. "Oh..uh...You must be...uh Nico." He extended his hand and she pushed passed him and into the house.

"Is she here?" She questioned, holding her White Louis Vitton bag close by her side.

"Actually...No...But she should be here s-"

"I didn't ask for details." She shut him down, walking to the double door hallway. Daniel looked down, seeing that she left her luggage at the door probably in expectation that he would take it inside, that he did, until she walked back in. "Why is my room blue..."

Daniel looked around, feeling as if his skin was melting as her eyes bogan to bore into his face. "I uh...Your mom...She uh..."

"What, Is Gibberish your second language...Speak up!"

"It's for the baby..." He spoke quickly, not wanting her to have that kind of control over him.

"What baby?" SHe questioned, looking confused.

They both looked to the door to see it opening, Wilhelmina and the Senator standing behind it. Immediately, Daniel jumped up to greet her, throwing his arms around her shoulders, a relief coming over him. He had been so worried that she was in an accident or left the state or murdered someone that he didn't even consider that she might have gone to her parents place upstate. Almost as immediately as he hugged her he pulled away as if the hands up tension had rejected him from her grasp. Wilhelmina and Nico's eyes locked instantly, both tightening upon seeing one another.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
